The width of a product that consists of spun polymeric filaments placed on the conveying device depends on the spinning width, i.e., the width of a filament row emerging from the spinneret plate or the width of filament rows emerging from the spinneret plate. In the following description, the term conveying direction refers to the conveying direction of a conveying device for the filaments or the spunbond fabric consisting thereof, respectively, i.e., this term refers to the direction that extends transverse to the spinning width.
Devices for producing filaments and for manufacturing spunbond fabrics from filaments are normally designed for a certain product width or spunbond web width. The device components are adapted to this product width. During the course of the manufacture of spunbond fabrics for hygienic purposes, the spunbond web usually is cut into a series of narrow blanks over its width such that only relatively small residual trimmings are accumulated. In the manufacture of spunbond fabrics for various technical applications, large quantities of waste may be accumulated depending on the number and the width of the sections to be cut. In such instances, it is practical to adjust the width of the web being manufactured or the spinning width, respectively.
It is common practice to adjust the spinning width on so-called segmented devices. These known devices consist of several distribution devices that are arranged in a row over the spinning width and realized in the form of smaller coat hanger-type distributors that are respectively provided with separate viscous pumps arranged upstream thereof. Separate spinnerets may be respectively arranged downstream of the coat hanger-type distributors and arranged in a row that extends over the spinning width. The adjustment of the spinning width is realized by switching individual viscous pumps or individual segments of the device on or off. However, this is associated with the significant disadvantage that the polymer remaining in the deactivated segment breaks down over time and can lead to an accumulation of impurities in the openings or channels of the segment. This causes long-term interruptions in the operation of the device and affects the quality of the continuous material being produced.